


Danke Schoen

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: It wasn't every day that a storm this bad came rolling into the dessert. Or really a storm period, especially with lightning and thunder and everything.Needless to say, a certain BLU member with goggles and a case of astrophobia was not pleased.
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Danke Schoen

**Author's Note:**

> it's- you guessed it- another tumblr request! based on this prompt:
> 
> _Ok so what if there was a really bad thunderstorm and and Engie and Medic made a pillow fort together and drank hot coco and did the cute forehead kissies and and one of them are really scared of thunderstorm and they they hug and kiss and stuff y'know.... 🥺👉👈_

“Looks like the rain still isn’t letting up, huh?” Medic hummed as he gently took one of the cups of hot chocolate he’d made and handed Engie the other.

“Uh. Uhuh. Yup. Sure isn’t,” He stumbled out, taking the cup that he’d been offered. Medic said nothing but frowned slightly as he put the pot he used in the sink and filled it with water so he could wash it, taking a sip of his drink.

It’d been uncharacteristically wet in Tuefort that week. Battle had to be cancelled until the storm was over for risk of flooding and the two of them had been using the opportunity to do weapons upgrades in Engie’s workshop, Engie himself having practically lived there ever since the rain started up.

Which in and of itself wasn’t necessarily odd. They were all cooped up inside anyways, there really wasn’t a reason for him to leave other than to get food, take a shower, and sleep and even then, he did have a pull out couch in the corner of the workshop he tended to pass out on if he was too tired to make the trek to his room.

But now that Medic was actually seeing him ‘out and about’, he’d noticed something a little… odd.

He’d been acting unusually restive- ever since they left the workshop, really. It wasn’t like Engie wasn’t one to fidget (Medic would honestly be more concerned if he WASN’T chewing on something or bouncing his leg constantly) but he seemed more. Apprehensive about it, this time.

“Herr Engineer, are you alright?” Medic asked after the pot had been washed, taking his cup back into his hands as he turned to face him.

“Couldn’t be better.”

“Oh don’t pull that bullshit on me Dell, I can tell your upset.”

“I'n not upset-”

It was then a rather large crash of thunder could be heard throughout the base, Engie flinching and nearly dropping his cup, spilling hot chocolate all over his hand and the counter.

“Christ, are you alright??” Medic asked, hurriedly turning the sink back on and directing Engie’s hand under the cold, running water before going to get paper towels.

“F-fine, I’m _fine_ ,” He insisted, though the frazzled look on his face and quiver in his voice said otherwise.

As he began cleaning up the spill, something in Medic’s brain finally clicked as he looked to his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face.

“Dell, are you… afraid of thunderstorms?”

Engie opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again and anxiously looking away from him, the only sounds in the kitchen being the steady trickle of water from the sink and the heavy pattering of rain against the roof.

“Why didn’t you tell me? It’s not in your file,” Medic asked softly.

“Because it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid-”

“Ludwig, I am a middle aged man who builds machines that shoot people to death for a living and I’ve been afraid of sounds coming from the sky since I was 6. It’s a little stupid.”

“Ok, say being afraid of seemingly inane things is stupid. It’s not, but that’s not the point right now. Why are you afraid of thunder and not something like, say, gunshots?”

“It’s not just… loud noises. I know what guns sound like. Intimately. I can tell if something sounds like a gun, or a bomb, or a rocket because I hear those every day.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s. It’s just an irrational fear I was never able to shake. It’s whatever.”

“I mean I’m not doubting you on the irrational fear part but it’s clearly not 'whatever’, you’re not even looking at me right now.”

Engie wanted to retaliate but was interrupted by another strike of thunder, letting out a soft whimper instead.

It was then that he started shaking. Not very much, just slightly. He wasn’t even really sure he was doing it but Medic rushed to throw the chocolate soaked paper towels into the trash before closing the tap, carefully drying his hand for him with the kitchen towel.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have prodded you,” Medic said carefully as he pressed a kiss against his forehead, Engie squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

“Can we please go back to the workshop? All the soundproof padding I put in there makes it. Easier for me,” He mumbled out.

Ah. So that’s why he hadn’t left.

“Of course we can, my love. Though… can we make one detour on the way there?” Medic asked, giving him that side smile he always did when he had some sort of idea in that wonderful, haywire brain of his.

“Where?”

“You’ll see. Do you mind carrying the cups for me? I’m going to need both hands to carry stuff,” Medic asked, holding both cups of hot chocolate out to him.

Engie raised an eyebrow but did as requested, following after him while silently begging himself to stop trembling.

When they arrived at Engie’s bedroom he was a little confused, staring at Medic as he started folding up the blankets and stacking up their pillows.

“Honey, what on Earth are you doing?”

“We’re making a pillow fort.”

“What are we, 12?”

“No, but who says you’re too old to have fun every once in a while?” Medic grinned at him, putting all their fort making supplies in a blanket bundle for easy carrying.

Engie shook his head at him but smiled regardless, shifting one of the cups so he was holding both in one hand and could hold the door open with the other.

When they’d arrived to the workshop (which Medic noted DID actually muffle the sound of the storm by quite a lot), Engie’d made quick work of moving things out of the way and pulling out the bed, Medic plopping down his blanket bundle before poking around Engie’s workbench for his chair, some duct tape, and various clamps.

“You’re really insistent on this, huh sugar?”

“Hey now, pillow forts are pretty great. And building will get you to relax a little. Works for me,” Medic shrugged, tossing the roll of duct tape to him before dragging the chair over.

“Erectin’ a pillow fort then,” Engie snorted, unraveling part of the roll and beginning to plan out how all this was going to work out in his head.

After around 40 minutes or so of rearranging pillows and then rearranging them again, sipping hot chocolate, and playfully arguing about where all the clamps and tape should go, the two of them finally climbed into their newly built fort, Medic half sitting in Engie’s lap as he fiddled with the little radio they’d put on for background noise when they’d first started.

Engie looked at him lovingly, gently tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Yes?” Medic asked when he looked up, letting out a delighted chuckle as Engie leaned up to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“What was that for?”

“Thought I’d return the favor.”

“It was a favor, silly. You didn’t need to return it, that’s the point of a favor.”

“Yeah but I wanted to.”

Medic rolled his eyes but proceeded to fight back with another kiss, feeling particularly happy when he felt Engie’s lips smile against his and putting the radio down when he’d finally found a station he was happy with.

“I love you, you know that?” He asked softly, Engie nuzzling his head into the crook of Medic’s neck.

“Sure do. You make it wonderfully clear,” He sighed softly, reaching for Medic’s free hand so that he could hold it.

Medic smiled softly before kissing the top of his head, readily letting Engie’s fingers intertwine with his as he hummed along to the sound of Wayne Newton crackling over the radio.

_Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen_

__Thank you for seeing me again_ _

__

__

_Though we go on our separate ways_

_Still the memory stays, for always_

_My heart says, “danke schoen.”_


End file.
